


All Grown Up

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: When James kissed Teddy sixteen months ago, his godbrother told him kindly that he should come back when he was an adult. James turned seventeen three months ago, and he's intending to do just that...





	All Grown Up

When Teddy walks into his bedroom that night, James is waiting on his bed. He can feel his heart beating fast. He’s had plenty of time to think about this: Teddy took _forever_ getting here, and James nearly changed his mind on several occasions and chose another way of propositioning Teddy. Native stubbornness won out, however, and here he is.

And here Teddy is.

“James?” Teddy says, with a little jolt of surprise as he sees the young man.

James’s heart is positively hammering in his chest now, but he raises his chin. “I turned seventeen three months ago.”

Teddy comes in properly, and sits on the bed beside him. “I know.” He smiles. “Sent you a present, remember?”

“I remember.” James swallows. Teddy’s going to make him say it. Unless Teddy’s forgotten altogether, but James isn’t even going to consider that awful possibility. “You said,” he ploughs on, determined, “come back when I was an adult. So. Here I am.”

He remembers the evening well, sixteen months previously. He’d been watching Teddy for – god, ages, even then – but recently, he’d begun to think he’d seen Teddy looking back. And with his trademark courage/idiocy, he’d waited until they were alone together in the garden, and snogged him. No build up, just straight in there – before he lost what bravery he’d pulled together, if truth be known. And Teddy had pushed him off, but kindly.

_“You’re too young. Just a kid. Come back and see me when you’re an adult, yeah, Jamie?”_

Then – James still isn’t entirely sure he didn’t imagine it, dream it up from wishing – he’d leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to James’s lips.

James hopes he didn’t imagine it. He’s been banking on that kiss ever since.

Teddy raises his eyebrow. “Oh. I wondered if you’d remember that.”

“So?”

“So.” There is meaning in Teddy’s word. “All grown up, Jamie?”

“‘James’,” James says, flashing him a glare. ‘Jamie’ isn’t exactly a grown up name.

Teddy grins at him. “Jamie,” he says again, deliberately provoking.

James wants to go off on one at him, but that won’t make him look like an adult, after all. So instead, he moves closer to Teddy, cups a hand behind the older man’s head.

“All grown up,” he says huskily.

He’s learned a thing or two about kissing, these past sixteen months, too. There haven’t been a lot of opportunities – Hogwarts isn’t exactly a bastion of gay loving, and James has been definitively out of the market when it comes to a relationship, thanks to the bastard sitting in front of him. Still, there have been one or two people willing to test the waters, so to speak. He suspects he’s been first in line for the gay-curious and bi-curious boys – but what the hell, someone needs to be. And it’s taught him what he likes and doesn’t like, too.

So he pulls Teddy’s head down towards him and kisses him firmly, but less comprehensively than he tried the first time. A gentle persuasion to allow James into his mouth, rather than leading with the tongue. Teddy makes a little noise of surprise, but allows James to continue. James is slightly disconcerted when Teddy takes his wand out of his pocket – but appreciative (not to mention optimistic) when he causes the door to close and casts what James is pretty sure are silencing and locking charms. That done, Teddy gives himself over thoroughly to the kiss, which is going to James’s cock much more quickly than any mere kiss ought to. 

He pulls away, panting, and Teddy smiles at him – a wicked thing, mischievous and promising. 

“Definitely grown up – James,” he says. “So, now you have me, what are you going to do with me?”

Fuck, James doesn’t even know where to start. He’s fantasised about so much. But usually, Teddy’s been the one taking the lead. Clearly, things aren’t going to go quite as anticipated. On the other hand, the fact that they’re going at all…

“I want to suck you,” James says, blunt as usual; his courage greater than his ability, probably. 

He’s never done it before; never had it done to him, either. He’ll probably mess it up big time. All mouth and no… mouth. Or something. But the idea of Teddy’s cock – fuck. He’s not sure he’s ready to have it inside his arse, but he’s practically drooling just thinking about it. He watches as Teddy’s eyes grow dark with hunger – and something else, it seems.

“Where’ve you learnt to do that?” Teddy demands, his hand behind James’s head, fingers curled into the short hair at the nape of his neck.

James bites his lips, unwilling to admit to his lack of experience. Instead, he goes on the offensive, saying, “Well, have you not been dating these past months?” 

Teddy backs off a bit, pursing his lips. “We-ell,” he says slowly, “I kind of have.”

“Oh.” James doesn’t like to think about how much he was hoping the answer would be ‘no’.

“Want to meet him?” Teddy asks brightly, and James stares at him.

“Huh?”

Teddy raises his hand and waves it at James. “James, meet ‘right hand’. Right hand, meet James. Sorry, I’m ditching you; he’s a better man than you.”

Teddy’s hair has gone the Hufflepuff yellow it often does when he’s teasing. James lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in something of a snort.

“You…” 

He pushes Teddy backwards so that he lands on his back on the bed, and tries not to think about how warm he feels inside about Teddy referring to him as a ‘man’. Teddy is laughing, and James can only think of one way to shut him up. His hands go to Teddy’s trousers, and he undoes them and pushes them and Teddy’s pants out of the way before lowering his mouth to Teddy’s cock.

He needs to do this before he can think about it, start worrying about ‘doing it right’. The hissed out-breath as his mouth meets the hot flesh of Teddy’s prick is encouragement enough. James pauses a second to really revel in the fact that bloody hell, he has his _mouth_ around Teddy’s _cock_. He is beginning to wish he’d thought at least to undo his own trousers because his erection is pushing against them in a really uncomfortable fashion. Teddy tastes – well, James was worried it would be awful, but it tastes kind of… a bit like Teddy smells, but more so? And Teddy’s smell has always turned James on, so it’s... Yeah, good. He swirls his tongue around the head tentatively, and Teddy gives a little moan.

“Yeah, Jamie – do that again. Fuck.”

Well. James is counting that a success. He does it again, and feels Teddy’s hands sliding into his hair again, scrunching it up between his fingers. 

James pulls off a bit and says, in a small voice, “Tell me what to do, Teddy.”

“Merlin and Morgana,” he hears Teddy murmur under his breath, his voice hoarse. “God, James, when I think you couldn’t get any more perfect,” he adds. “Lick round the tip again, just like you were doing.” James does. “Yeah – oh fuck, yes.”

James continues to lick and suck just the bulbed tip of Teddy’s prick, tasting the salty precome as Teddy’s foreskin slides back and he leaks against James’s tongue. James is practically lying between Teddy’s legs, and one of his hands is pressed between his own legs.

“Can you take more?” Teddy’s voice is deeper, huskier, than James has ever heard it. “Take me further into your mouth, James.”

And gods, Teddy talking like that means that James is actually _grateful_ for the pressure his trousers are putting on his prick, otherwise he’d just come right now. Up close and personal with Teddy’s cock, with Teddy murmuring dirty suggestions in a voice which drips with sex… No human could deal with that.

James opens his mouth wider and presses down against Teddy’s cock, not entirely sure what he does now he’s got there. He goes a little too far at first, and chokes; pulls back a little, to hear Teddy murmuring reassuring words.

“It’s okay, baby, not that deep. Just a bit. Good boy. You’re doing so well, James.”

James moans around Teddy’s prick, presses harder still between his legs. Teddy’s praise seems to go straight to his cock. The moan clearly does something to Teddy, in turn, who lets out a gasp as his prick jerks in James’s mouth.

“Fuck, sorry,” Teddy apologises. “God, Jamie. Now just up and down. Slowly does it. Suck.”

“Mmm.” 

If making a noise has that effect on Teddy, James is going to do it again. There is another strangled groan from Teddy as James bobs his head back and forth. He knows it’s a clumsy effort, but Teddy doesn’t seem to care. James is drooling all down the sides of Teddy’s cock; it must be wet everywhere, but Teddy is still managing words of encouragement, even as his voice gets breathier and breathier.

“Yeah, James, like that – gods, so good, baby.” (James wouldn’t take ‘baby’ from anyone else, but somehow from Teddy it feels right. Okay, _hot_ , if he’s really honest.) “Just a little more, use your tongue on the underside – fuck, fuck...”

Teddy comes, which somehow James had not been expecting, despite the fact that – well, it seems obvious now. But Teddy… he’s made Teddy come. In his _mouth_. James wants to swallow it all, and he tries, he really does; but he chokes a little bit and some comes out. He pulls off, and Teddy’s cock is still pulsing a small stream of white come. It’s… James makes the mistake of looking at Teddy’s face, pleasure written all over it, and it’s too much for James’s poor prick. He’s sucked cock, he’s sucked _Teddy’s_ cock, and Teddy _liked_ it, and James is coming in his pants, restricted or not, gasping for breath with one of his hands still touching Teddy’s balls, the other planted heavily by Teddy’s hips. 

There is a wordless moment made up of gasping breaths and James’s heart-beat, which is loud in his ears. When he comes down from the orgasmic high, he whispers, “Teddy?” tentatively.

“So good, Jamie… James,” Teddy corrects himself.

Shyly, James crawls up the bed to lie beside Teddy. Teddy pulls him firmly into a hug.

“‘Jamie’s okay – if you want,” James says quietly.

“Can I...” Teddy goes to reach for James’s cock, and James puts out a hand to stop him.

“I already did,” he said, feeling his ears go hot with embarrassment.

“From...”

“Yeah.” James knows the blush is deeper still.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Teddy says, with unnerving sincerity.

“Really?”

“Really.” Teddy leans over and kisses James, presumably tasting himself on James’s lips. “I’m glad you’re all grown up,” he whispers.

James smiles, and leans his head on Teddy’s chest. So is he.


End file.
